meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dikkop JaXX
JaXX Dikkop(VJXF008) as born on August 13, 2008 in the JaXX Mob. Her litter-mates were her one sister VJXF007 and two brothers Kori(VJXM005) and Korhaan(VJXM006). Her mother was Diana and her father was Vince. The litter survived for the first month and then in October her sister VJXF007 died. Only Dikkop and her brothers survived out of that litter of four. At a year of age Dikkop started babysitting her mother's pups. She was also started to be evicted by her mother along with her cousin Millie. Being the oldest of Diana's daughters, she was most likely to be evicted by her mother when ever she was pregnant. Korhaan was predated leavign only Dikkop and Kori as the last of their litter still in the JaXX, Dikkop's father disappeared with two other males leaving Diana without a mate and the JaXX withotu a dominant male. In April 2010, her brother Kori took dominance next to her mother Diana. Millie soon disappeared after being evicted making Dikkop the oldest subordinate female under her mother Diana. If her mother die she was most likely to take over as the dominant female however fate had a different plan for Dikkop. In November 2011, Dikkop was evicted along with Gene and Megan Fox. Cave Men The three females joined three Lazuli rovers to form Cave Men. Being the oldest of the females Dikkop at the age of three established herself as the dominant female. All the females got pregnant and Dikkop evicted her two sisters. Shortly after, Gene and Megan Fox left and rejoined JaXX leaving Dikkop as the only female in the group. The following monthall the males had taken to roving and a sub-adult wild male named Pet joined the group whent he males returned however there was still no dominant male. Finally one of the Lazuli males named Franz established himself as the domiannt male and became Dikkop's mate. Dikkop soon got pregnant again and gave birth in February but sadly all four pups were lost due to predation. In May, Fanz was injured and disappeared, leaving his younger brother Rufio as the new dominant male. In August, Dikkop finally got pregnent again but the next month Dikkop aborted her litter. Around that time, three new Lazuli males joined the group and by Franz's litter-mate brother Snowy became Dikkop's new mate. The other two males didn't stay for long and soon returned to the Lazuli while Rufio took to roving. Dikkop soon became pregnent again. Dikkop finally gave birth to a new litter VCVM006, James Bond , VCVP008, VCVP009 and Bon Marche Rainbow Trout on December 14, 2012. It was a large litter of five pups. Sadly, two of of the pups VCVP008 and VCVP009 were predated in Janaury 2013. Dikkop lost two more pups VCVM006 and James Bond to predation in early February 2013 leaving only one of the pups alive. About a week after this, Dikkop herself went missing on February 9, 2013. She appeared to be suffering badly due to the ongoing drought and looked very ill. She was considered Last Seen when she failed to return and was presumed dead. The Cave Men were lost just a few months later. Links JaXX Mob Cave Men Mob Diana Lazuli Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats